My Last Words (Currently Rewriting)
by BlackButlerKitty
Summary: When Ciel is tragically killed by a spear driven into his heart by the angels, Sebastian has to learn to live without Ciel. Right when he was beginning to fall in love with him too. Two years later Sebastian finally gets used to the fact that Ciel is gone, but then something happens..


_**Author's Note: What is this…. Could this be a rewrite of My Last Words?! WELL IT IS! OH SNAP! THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT! HAVE FUN WITH READING THIS YOU HATERS! Thanks for supporting me guys xD I'm really excited for this rewrite. Bye dolls!**_

As Sebastian walked into the room I sat down at the oak desk that adorned my small office, resting my forehead against the cool surface and taking a deep breath.

"Young Master? Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. Raising my head with a wince, I looked at him.

"I have a terrible headache and I feel like death." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

"Young Master I don't believe you're going to _die_ ," he said with a light laugh, I shrugged and laid my head back down.

"And if I do die?" Little did I know the significance of my words at the time, for he would soon realize what it was like for me to die.

"Well I do doubt that will ever happen Master."

"You're so sure in yourself." I heard him let out a laugh, followed by footsteps walking towards my desk then the soft feel of a hand running lightly through my hair.

"Would you like my to get an icepack for your head?" I let out a soft yes and I could just see the usual nod and bow before he walked to the office door.

"I will be right back young master." As the door shut, little did I know that he wouldn't be back not here at least. Because in seconds due I was to be snatched from my little office and brought to a field. But I'm just giving away details now, back to the present shall we? I was there for maybe a minute before the glass window behind me was shattered, causing me to jump up, my headache now somehow gone.

When I turned around there was a flash of white and I was suddenly picked up from behind and thrown out the window, or at least that's how I perceived what was happening, as you'd imagine I was quite… Afraid and not really there. So as I 'fell' from the window I let out a shrill scream, hurting my own eardrums.

At some point though I seemed to realize that I wasn't falling for I would have certainly hit the floor by now. So I opened my eyes that I hadn't previously known had been closed and noticed that I was actually being carried through the air, my carrier jumping from tree to tree.

So at that point I had the false feeling of security that it was actually Sebastian, because nobody else I knew could actually accomplish this feat, but boy was I wrong… So very wrong.

"What happened back there Sebastian? Don't tell me you did all that just to scare me."

"I can't believe you would think that I was that disgusting pest." At the sound of someone's voice other than Sebastian's I automatically lurched away from the person carrying me, a bad idea considering we were sixty feet off the ground right over a field. Field…

I'm sure you know where this is heading… So at sixty feet in the air there was me… Ciel, was falling straight for the earth at who knows how fast, and this time I wasn't being carried, no saviour for me. But this time I didn't scream. Why? Because some part of me thought that Sebastian was going to be there to catch me, like every other time. Though it was too late when I realized that he wasn't going to catch me… This time I was going to die, the invincible Ciel was going to finally have a date with fate, and he wasn't going to get out this time…

Sebastian's P.O.V

What was the first thought that ran through my head when I heard the glass breaking upstairs? Well as usual, it was the servants. But what was the first thought that went through my head when seconds later a blood-curdling scream pierced through the mansion? Ciel. But I was an idiot so the moment that I heard the scream I paused, and waited for something, maybe the sound of Mey-Rin exclaiming there was another rat in the house and the crash had only been Finny. But that didn't come, instead came in Finny. A look of pure fear and desperation straining his usually happy features.

"Sebastian they've taken Ciel!" And that, that is what got me going, not what originally should have. Not the scream or the sound of shattering glass that I should have _known_ came from Ciel's office. No, it was this, this which was an event which made it far too late for me to save my precious Ciel, but I didn't know this so the moment I the word Ciel left Finny's mouth I was off at my top speed out of the mansion and straight for what I thought would be another great save. But no, not this time…

When I got outside of the mansion there was nobody insight but Mey-Rin who automatically pointed to where she said was the direction 'they' had taken Ciel. Without so much as a thanks I was gone in a leap, harsh wind rushing against my feet as I bounded along the trees until finally I saw something in the distance. A falling body… I picked up my speed and by now I was afraid my skin was going to be ripped off my skull, but not as afraid as I was the moment I realized that falling body was Ciel, and that was one moment too late.

For Ciel had already hit the ground and at that same moment a spear dove down at straight through his chest, causing the screech that had been coming from the impact of the bone-crushing fall come out ten times louder, and causing a hundred times more pain to pierce my heart, and now I was falling. I was falling just as he had, but I wouldn't die like he was going to. Instead I landed right on my feet without a single bit of pain, right in front of the Ciel who wa currently withering in pain, now too filled with shock from the double blows to let out a single noise. As I stood there noticed that the spear was had a violet aura around it.

"It was the Angels…" I said to myself. At the sound of my voice Ciel seemed to notice I was there and his withering seemed to stop.

"S-Sebas..." Ciel forced out painfully, coughing up blood in the process.

"Shhh don't speak young master."

"I n-need to tell you something..."

"No master just close your eyes..."

"No Sebastian... I.. I..." His eyes suddenly went wide and he screamed in agony even loud enough for even me to want to cover my ears. Black started to envelope his body. _What the hell? What's happening to him?!_

 _"_ Master!" I screeched, frantically I tried to touch him but it was as if a force field had formed around his withering body. By now he was completely covered in black mass. His screams were getting louder and louder by the second until suddenly he sank into the ground. _What the_

 _fuck?!_ I began to dig at the ground desperately.

"Master!" There was no way that he could just disappear, the only thing that had kept me from taking my own life right then and there was the thought that I'd at least be able the bury him. But now he was gone...

"I love you..." I whispered.


End file.
